Venusar Sagan
by Ashwood's Flame
Summary: Venusar Haddock is Hiccup Haddock's twins, who is the legendary Dragon Shifter, who can be any dragon they wish to be. Half shunned by the village as a 'blood traitor' she finds that love can be found in many forms, hers being a certain black dragon shot from the sky. When the full prophcey is revealed, will she break under pressure? multiformToothless/OC and harmless Hiccup/Astrid
1. Chapter 1

**I don't ow How To Train Your Dragon, so i am on Fanfiction, writing my stories as i go.**

* * *

I woke up and ran outside. The Berk weather was chilly, but I had bigger problems. Hiccup Haddock, my twin, was missing and I sensed the other dragons coming. Let me give you the long story short:

When I was five, the elder determined that I was the Dragon Shifter, a Viking able to take any form of dragon. I wasn't like any other Viking. I had silver curly hair that I put in pigtails, but bangs that curled into my forehead. I had electric blue eyes and a dragon birthmark on my ankles. My full name is Venusar Murcia Haddock, but everyone calls me Venus or Ven. Nice name right? Wait until you hear Hiccup's.

I ran to Stoick, Mine and Hiccup's father, and warned him very fastly. "Hiccup is missing and the dragons are coming!" and with that, I ran to Gobber's smithy. With some relief, I saw Hiccup along with Gobber in there. "Get back to the house and stay in there!" I yelled to Hiccup as I took over his place.

"You need to go make sure there ain't any furies." Gobber said. "I'll tell them not to hit the wee little silver terror." I glared at him.

"Thanks." I deadpanned. "Thanks a lot Gobber." I climbed onto the three story roof as Gobber warned the others.

"All's clear Venus!" Stoick called, I nodded and jumped, thinking of a Terrible Terror form. I landed on the ground and looked at the chief leader. His helmet was so shiny.

'_Snap out of it Ven._' I thought. I flew off and quickly found the dragons. I flew around and saw a black flash.

"**This is your form for this raid?**" The Night Fury I called Toothless, because he hides his teeth in his gum line, asked.

"Still gonna have to tell them about you." I sighed. Even thought I was a dragon, all dragons had a human form and they could speak our language if they wanted too. Toothless grunted and we dived. I went right for Dad.

"What is the count Ven?" he asked. I snorted and blew a fireball to a Nadder. Dad petted my head. "Good girl."

"Everything but the water dragons and the Red death," I said. "The Night Fury will attack near the end." Stoick nodded and pulled Hiccup out of the way from a Nightmare. "I thought I told you to stay at the house!" I screeched, leaping on his shoulders.

"Get to Gobber, both of you!" Stoick said, heaving a cart up and throwing it at an unknown dragon. It was most likely a Nadder or Zippleback. Hiccup raced off to the Smithy and I held on for dear life.

"Watch the claws!" he huffed, setting me beside the fire. I spat new fire as Hiccup refreshed the oxygen.

"Nice of you to join us." Gobber said. "I was afraid your sister carried you off." I let out a dragon like chuckle that made them stare at me.

"What would they do with all of this muscle?" Hiccup asked, lifting one of Gobber's heavy hammers up.

"They need toothpicks don't they?" Gobber suggested. I snorted. I've only been to the dragon nest once and Red death was the one who needed it the most.

"Very badly." I joked. "It stunk in there." Gobber let a short, tense laugh out. Hiccup scowled at me. "Aw, you know I'm joking." I went back into my human form and I worked on the broken weapons with Gobber. I could tell what type of dragon broke what weapon.

The Gronkles break the spears. Nadders go for the clubs. Zipplebacks do swords while Nightmares go for bolas. I saw mostly swords and bolas in need of repair. "I'm needed out there." Gobber said. "Stay. Put. There." He said to Hiccup. "You know what I mean." I snorted and turned back to the sword. "Watch your twin Venus."

"Aye aye captain." I said a fake accent. Hiccup scoffed and I saw him go for his invention.

"Come with me?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "Right. Stupid question." I went into the terror form and hid under his invention. Dragons always go after him during tests. He hit several bumps and I hissed. "Sorry! Sorry!"

I jumped off and went into a bigger form. A Deadly Nadder. "Hurry up Hiccup!" I said. "There's a Nightmare nearby." He nodded and Toothless began firing at the boulder shooter that Dad was on. "**Not that one! My Dad is on that one!**" I screamed to him. Too late, the tower fell and Hiccup shot the Bolas.

"Did anyone see that?" Hiccup asked excitedly. I growled as the Nightmare became known. "Except for you." He said in his normal, bored out of the world voice.

"RUN!" I yelled. Hiccup ran and I and the Nightmare fought. It threw me off the cliff face and chased after Hiccup. I went to my human form and swam to shore just in time to see a torch wreck the village. I limped to Stoic, who was holding Hiccup up.

"Who let him out again?" He asked bitterly. He turned around and saw me. "Venus, you're suppose to be watching him!" I nodded. My hair, which had fallen from their pigtail's, went into my face.

"I tried to fight that Nightmare, but he got the upper hand and I took an unexpected swim." I hissed, touching my right calf. "**_Heal._**" They looked a little freaked as the burn disappeared. Gobber walked Hiccup away and I looked at Stoic.

"Why couldn't you do something as simple as watching Hiccup?" He said in a deadly cold voice. I huffed.

"I told you, I was keeping that Nightmare away from him until it got the best of me." I said. He pulled his shoulders back.

"You should've done better." He said. I flinched, my hand going to my necklace mom gave to me. I had enough. It was time to introduce Stoick to reality, the hard way.

"I SHOULD'VE DONE BETTER?" I exploded. A few Vikings backed away. "VALHALLARAMA WOULD WANT ME AND HICCUP TO BE HAPPY,OURSELVES! ARE WE HAPPY? NO! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? OUR VILLAGE SHUNS US, CALLS US NAMES, BULLIES US, AND WHAT DOES OUR GREAT CHIEF DO? NOTHING!

"OUR CHIEF, OUR OWN _FATHER_ IS AGAINST US! TELL ME, WOULD OUR MOTHER WANT YOU TO ACT LIKE THIS? WE'RE THE ONLY LIVING THINGS LEFT OF HER AND YOU TREAT US LIKE LOKI'S UNDERWEAR! AS SOON AS THE NEXT SUPLY SHIP COMES, I'M LEAVING AND I'M NEVER COMING BACK!" I finished my rant and ran home.

When I got to the yard, I saw Hiccup run into the forest. He was stuffing his notebook down his fur jacket.

"Hiccup, you better not leave without me!" I yelled, chasing after him. He waited for me and I noticed that he had his notebook. "Tracking?" I asked. He nodded.

A few hours later, I heard Hiccup start scribbling on his notebook. "Someone up there hates me." He groaned. "Some people lose their mug or knife, but no, I lose a dragon!" I chuckled at his luck. "I tell you, it's our luck!"

"Your luck, not mine." I corrected, fixing my hair. I saw Hiccup whack a branch and it hit his face. "See? I told you." I stopped when I felt Toothless' presence. "What dragon did you hit?" I asked.

"Oh dear. It's here." Hiccup mumbled. "I actually hit it!" I grabbed his shoulders.

"What dragon did you hit?" I asked in a dead serious voice. His forest green eyes looked in mine.

"The Night Fury." Hiccup said, his brown hair falling in front of his eyes. I stiffened. No… not Toothless.

He slowly made his way towards Toothless. "I did it." He mumbled over and over again. He put his foot on top of Toothless' leg. "I have brought down this mighty-."

"**Get off.**" Toothless groaned, shaking my twin off. I slowly made my way down beside Hiccup. I stayed silent and out of sight as Toothless opened his acid green eyes.

I saw them, but he didn't see mine. Hiccup seemed to have an internal battle. Finally, he dropped to the ground. "Venus, help me." He said softly. I grabbed my own dagger, the only weapon I liked, and I cut the ropes on Toothless' legs while Hiccup got the upper half.

As soon as I finished, I ran. Hiccup finished a second after me and Toothless pounced on him. They stared each other and I noticed that scales were on the floor. Toothless roared, scaring both me and Hiccup, and tried to fly off. Hiccup looked at me. "What did it say?"

"He didn't." I sighed. "He just roared." Hiccup got up and after three steps, passed out. "Stoic is going to kill me." I groaned.

I picked up a scale and grimace. It was one of Toothless' tail scales. Not good. Faint words entered my head. _It's the wings and tails you want to get. If you get them, it can't fly away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon. _It sounded suspiciously like Gobber.

I shivered at the thought of not being able to fly away. I helped Hiccup up and we went home. I sat down in front of the fire and Hiccup tried to go upstairs. "Hiccup, Venus." Stoick sighed. I winced. "I've got something to tell you."

Hiccup laughed nervously. "I have something to tell you too."

"You get to fight dragons/I don't want to fight dragons." They said. I winced. Not good.

"_Stoick_, I can help train with Gobber, but I don't think I can kill a dragon." I said. Stoic flinched and nodded. He understood that I was going to go through with my threats. I always do.

"You go first." Hiccup said, looking at me.

"You get your wish. Dragon training." Stoick said.

"Oh, uh, I should've gone first." Hiccup moaned. "Dad I don't want to fight dragons." He was handed a heavy axe and my inner dragon snarled.

"You do want to fight dragons." Stoick said. I twitched. This seemed one-sided.

"Correction, Dad, I can't kill a dragon." Hiccup said, almost dropping the axe beside me. This time I did snarl.

"Keep that away from me." Stoick motioned for Hiccup to move away from me. "Sorry Hiccup. Dragon moment."

"You will learn how to kill a dragon." Stoick said. I closed my eyes and blotted the rest of the conversation out. I was so tired.

-The next day; Training Arena-

"This is it." Astrid, a local blonde girl my twin had a crush on, said. "Not turning back." I rolled my eyes and stalked past her, scowling at the weapons.

"It's only worth it if you get some scars out of it." Snotlout said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm hoping for some mauling on my neck and lower back." Ruffnut said with Tuffnut nodding in agreement. Fishlegs stayed silent.

"Pain." Hiccup said. "Gotta love it." Everyone groaned.

"I don't mind Shifter over there," Snotlout said, motioning to me. "But her twin is a no." Gobber whacked Snotlout on his head.

"Don't talk about my godchildren like that." I heard him say softly. My eyes flickered to the Gronkle's cage. "That one Venus?" I nodded and stood beside him. I stayed on standby incase if I was needed.

Gobber let the Gronkle out and I hunched forward. "Which type?" I asked. He looked thoughtful as it fired four shots.

"Nadder." He said. I nodded and prowled forward. "Hiccup!" he yelled. I leapt forward and ran towards Hiccup. I rammed into the Gronkle and Gobber caught the dragon.

"That's six. You're all out." He said, putting him in the pen. I tried to find Hiccup, but he was right in front of me. I shook my head and I went back to human. "Remember that a dragon will always, always go for the kill." Gobber said that last part to Hiccup, who looked at the hole just above his head.

I rubbed my head and walked after everyone else.

-Later that day; Forest-

I watched as Hiccup picked up the cut bola. "So why didn't you?" he asked softly.

"You sacrifice his life." I said just as softly. "Dragons do have honor you know." He looked at me startled. "Plus he most likely smelled me." I walked towards a type of canyon. I noticed that the scales were getting more and more common.

"What are these?" Hiccup asked. I looked at the scale sadly. Toothless was down.

"It's a dragon's tail scale." I whispered. "That Night Fury can't fly away now." I looked at the clearing and saw a type of paradise.

"Where is he?" Hiccup asked. As soon as he asked that, Toothless scrambled up the ledge, trying to get out. "Whoa!" I chuckled at his reaction.

I ran behind some rocks and let my true inner form come out. I looked in a puddle and saw a silver Night Fury looking back. I slowly went to Hiccup. "Watch this." I said to him. I took off and landed in the clearing.

"**Venus.**" Toothless said, shocked. "**What are you doing here?**" I smiled.

"**Berk is my home. If I knew Hiccup shot you down, I would've been here a lot sooner.**" I said. I looked at Hiccup to see him sketching. Toothless shot a fire ball and tried to fly to the other side of the lake.

"**I can't fly.**" He groaned. "**You shouldn't be here.**" I heard a 'plink' and I saw Hiccup try to reach for his pencil. "**Him. He's the one who shot me.**"

"**That, unfortunately, is my twin.**" I sighed. I walked to the tiny, human sized path and, with a look at Toothless, went to my human form. I ran up the path and went home.

"You-you turned into a Night Fury!" Hiccup stuttered. I rubbed my head. Why did I have to become the Dragon Shifter?

* * *

**And this is the first chapter of Venusar "Sagan. If you don't understand the story title, it means ****_Venus' Story_**** in Icelandic. **

**Read and Rewiew! No Flames!**


	2. Nadders and Tails

**Here is Chapter two of Venusar "Sagan! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Venus!**

* * *

I ran in to the dining hall with Hiccup behind me. I shook my head and sat down beside Ruffnut. I got my food and saw Hiccup walk away to a different table. "So today was just the first lesson. How do you think you did?" Gobber asked.

"I thought it went alright, but some of my techniques were off." Astrid said. I snorted. No one could really tell.

"What about Hiccup and Venus?" He asked.

"I am supposed to be helping you train Gobber." I reminded him. "As I am part dragon, I do not believe in the blood sport you call dragon training." I saw Hiccup smirk. "My twin, however, is free game."

"He came?" Tuffnut offered.

"He didn't get eaten." Snotlout said. I shook my head.

"He didn't know what to do." Astrid said helpfully.

"Correct! _All_ of you need to know what you're doing when you fight dragons. That's why you need to read this," Gobber flung the dragon book down and I eyed it carefully. "Before tomorrow's training. It's the dragon book- it'll tell you all we know about dragons." Gobber left and I huffed.

"The book lies about certain things." I said. I did my best to tune out everyone's protests.

"Read a book?" Snotlout complained.

"I'm not reading!" the twins said.

"This is pointless! Why can't we just go out and kill dragons? Reading is a waste of time." Snotlout said. I twitched.

Fishlegs rambled on about the different types of dragons. Finally only me, Astrid, and Hiccup were left. "So, uh, just us right?" Hiccup asked. Astrid looked at Hiccup for a second.

"No, just you." She said, pushing the book towards him and walked away. Hiccup sighed and I sat beside him.

"Read away." I ordered lightly. "I'll tell you the parts that lie." Hiccup shook his head. "No…? Okay."

We flipped through the pages and Hiccup stopped at Toothless' page. "Night fury. Speed: Unknown. Strength: unknown. The unholy child of lightning and death. Do not engage. If you find this dragon, _hide and pray __it__does__not__find__you_." Hiccup read. I snorted. He put a sketch of me and then Toothless, with half of his tail missing, on the book.

"He would never hurt anyone." I clarified. "Scare them, yes. Kill them? Only when guarding or provoked." I shivered and noticed the storm was going down. "We need to get home."

-Next morning; Training Arena-

I waited above the ring as the other teens came in. they went into the maze and Gobber nodded to me. I rolled my neck and shoulders and slipped into the ring. I turned into a Deadly Nadder and stalked around the edge.

"This lesson will test your agility and quick thinking. Nadders are quick so you have to be quicker." Gobber said and I ran into the maze. I smelled Hiccup and chuckled.

I leapt onto the barrier and shot spikes at him. Hiccup dodged them and I ran off to find my next victim- err target- err Trainee. I couldn't find anyone so I went back to my brother, who was asking Gobber more about Night Furies.

"The only person who knows about them is right behind you." Gobber said in a sadistic tone. "Why don't you ask her?" Hiccup turned around and screamed. I shot more spikes at him and he ran off.

"This is fun." I laughed. I raced off and saw Fishlegs. He yelled at Gobber about his training methods and ran off. The twins ran right into my blind spot.

"Every dragon has a blind spot. Try and find the Nadder's." Gobber said. I moved my head and the twins moved as well. They learn fast. They started arguing and I shot a fireball, causing them to move. "Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot? Not so much." Gobber laughed.

I was turning the corner and I saw Astrid, Snotlout, and Hiccup. The first two rolled away, but Hiccup being Hiccup, wasn't able to do a full roll.

"I got this." Snotlout said, throwing his mace at me. It hit a good three feet from me. I laughed at his pitiful attempt. "The sun was in my eyes!"

The three ran and I chased after them. I kept ramming into the walls, bringing them down. I saw Astrid climbing the walls and she jumped with me. When I saw here, she and Hiccup were in a compromising position.

I laughed. The twins were talking about how Astrid 'could do better'. I walked to the two and got a shield in the face. I went back to human before it could hit me. "Astrid!" I gasped. She stopped swinging.

"Sorry, Ven. I got a little carried away." She said, and then rounded on my twin. "What is wrong with you? Do you think this is a joke? Our parents war is about to become ours! Find out what side you're on." Hiccup ran off and, with a glare at the other teens, I followed him.

"Hiccup!" I said. "Where are you going?" I asked. I noticed he had a fish in his hands.

"To see the Night Fury." He said. "I want to know why he didn't kill me." I snorted. We went to the canyon and I lounged on a rock. "I thought he only saw you in a dragon form." Hiccup said.

Toothless came down from a rock and looked at Hiccup. He slowly approached him, but suddenly stopped. "**He has a weapon.**" Toothless growled. Rolling my eyes, I got up and went to Hiccup.

"Get rid of the dagger." I ordered, throwing mine in the lake. Hiccup looked at Toothless, and then his dagger. He went to grab it and Toothless growled.

"Okay okay." He said. He picked it up with two fingers and dropped it. Toothless jerked his head to the lake. Hiccup kicked the dagger into the lake with mine.

Toothless relaxed and slowly approached us. I backed away and his eyes flickered to me. He opened his mouth. "Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had," Toothless unsheathed his teeth and ripped the fish out of Hiccup's hand. "Teeth." Hiccup finished weakly.

Toothless looked at Hiccup with understanding in his eyes. I sat down and let the sun light hit me. "No, no I don't have anymore." Hiccup said. I opened my eyes to see Toothless over Hiccup.

I heard Toothless retracting and a fish body came out of his mouth. "Oh Odin. That is so gross." I gagged. Toothless sat on his haunches and looked at Hiccup. He looked at the de-headed fish body and then Toothless. I suddenly felt bad for my twin.

When I was taken to the dragon's nest, I was five, a hatchling in dragon's terms. Toothless was five as well and his mother, who died saving both of us, helped feed me for the two months I was there. I still shudder at the taste of fish. I had to remember that was eleven years ago.

Toothless looked at the fish and then Hiccup and Hiccup hesitantly took a bite. I could tell he hated it. He looked at Toothless, who swallowed. I giggled at my twin's abashed face. I stood up and looked in the lake. There were fish in there alright. All I needed was my fishing pole.

I heard wings flapping and I saw Toothless go across the ravine. I sat beside a tree on the same side and watched as Hiccup tried to pet his tail. "**What are you doing?**" Toothless asked, moving his tail to look at Hiccup. He stood up stiffly and walked away. Toothless moved to the tree I was at and I too walked away stiffly.

-Later that day; In the Ravine-

I was in my Terrible Terror form when Hiccup was drawing a sketch of Toothless on the ground. I was curled up on his side when I heard Toothless coo. I saw Hiccup smile slightly and he finished his sketch. I looked at the night fury to see him tear a limb off of a tree.

I watched as he made a map to the dragon's nest. "**Really? The way to that hole?**" I asked. He nodded once. Hiccup stepped on a line and Toothless growled.

He lifted his foot and Toothless stopped growling. The cycle went on for two more times. Finally, Hiccup stepped over the line and he 'walked', more like twirled and danced, over all of the lines.

He went right up to Toothless. I chirped as he raised his hand slowly. Toothless snarled and Hiccup looked down. I watched in amazement as Toothless placed his nose on my twin's hand. He pulled away and sneezed. He flew to a cave and, after looking at Hiccup, followed him.

I went to my Night Fury form and quickly found Toothless. "**You okay?**" I asked. He looked at me.

"**I'm fine.**" He said. I huffed and sat down. He got the message and bowed his head. "**It's just not being able to fly. A dragon's way of finding a mate is being able to fly.**" I blinked. That's what was bothering him? "**I miss the sky, and the feeling of the wind on my wings. Even my tailfin feels off balance.**" He admitted.

"**So don't let that bother you.**" I suggested. "**I've been you're friend since we were five. I know when there's something wrong.**" I rubbed my head on his shoulder and walked away.

I went to the smithy and started tailfin plans. I heard the door open and I saw Hiccup enter. "Oh, hi Venus." He said. "What are you doing here?" I could hear worry in his voice.

"Toothless needs a new tailfin and we can build him one." I suggested. Hiccup nodded. Hiccup looked for the leather as I built the iron frame. "Is that hard enough?" I asked, reaching for the leather.

"Yeah." He said. I bent it in different ways and nodded. We finished the fin and Hiccup yawned. "It's time we went to bed." He said. He helped me up and as soon as my head hit the bed, I was out.

-Next day-

I woke up and shook Hiccup. "Hiccup, we don't have training today." I hissed. His eyes shot open. "We need to get to Toothless." We made our way to the smithy and I stopped. "I'm going to get some fish for Toothless."

"No, I'll do it." Hiccup said. He handed me the prostatic fin. "Go to Toothless." I nodded and I ran to the canyon. I waited as Hiccup climbed down the path. I thought I smelled eel, but I wasn't sure.

I set the gear down and went into my Night Fury form. I let Hiccup look at my tail and then he set the basket down. Toothless came from the cave and I reeled back. Eel!

Toothless nosed around and found it. "**Get that thing away from us!**" he roared. Hiccup picked it up and threw it away. I snorted and looked at Hiccup.

"That's okay. I don't like eel either." He said.

"Eel poisons us." I said, sitting beside Toothless. Hiccup nodded and got to work. I laughed as Toothless dove forward to get some fish in the basket.

Hiccup yelped and I looked behind me. He was sitting on Toothless' tail, fanning the tail out. "Well... it works for now." Hiccup said. Beside me, Toothless was wiggling his tail.

His wings droped in disbelief. "**The weight.**" He said. I looked at him just in time to see him try to fly away.

"**Toothless!**" I called, flying after him. He turned to the right and looked at his tail. Hiccup was holding the fin out and Toothless snorted.

He banked hard and flung Hiccup off of his tail, over the lake. I landed at the water's edge and watched as Toothless crashed into the water. "Yes! It worked!" Hiccup yelled. I shook my head sadly.

* * *

**Read and review!**

**And no Flames!**


	3. Not an update

**This is not an update!**

**I just want you to know that my computer has been messing up so i have to retype the chapters i had for all of my stories! i will be posting this on every one, so if you don't believe me, check my most popular story, Ashwood's Rebirth Part One.**

**Please don't be mad at me! Be mad at my computer!**


	4. Zipplebacks and More

**My stupid computer messed up so this chapter took forever to rewrite. Hope you like it!**

**Thank you all of my reviewers! Brownies for all of you!**

* * *

We stayed with Toothless until the sun went down. I yawned and snuggled closer to the ground. "Let's go home." Hiccup said, picking me up. I thought I heard a snarl from Toothless, but it was so quiet, I wasn't sure. Hiccup helped me up the ravine and to Berk.

"We have training tomorrow." I yawned flopping down on my bed. I heard Hiccup groan and I fell asleep.

-Dream-

_ I was on Dad- Stoick's ship. I watched as numerous dragons swooped down and flapped in front of the ship._

_ "__**Run! Go back! Red Death is awakening!**__" They screeched. I watched as Red Death came from the sky. She roared and I flinched back._

_ "__**DIE FURY OF THE NIGHT!**__" She screeched. I watched in horror as Toothless, with Hiccup riding him, controlling the fake wing, began to battle Red Death._

_ They dodged and flew in circles, but I whimpered. This wasn't a dream. This was a nightmare. I watched as Red Death inhaled._

_ "NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as my brother and best friend were burnt alive._

-End of dream-

I shot up and began to sob. "It won't come true." I said over and over again. I knew of two who could comfort me. One was my dead mother, who I knew couldn't comfort me. The other was trapped in a ravine. I shivered and laid back down.

It took me awhile, but I managed to fall asleep.

-Dream-

_ I was in Stoick's quarters. It was a day after the dragons attacked. His head was bowed and I huffed. Why should I dream of him? His shoulders shook and I realized he was crying. I crept closer and listened to what he had to say._

_ "What do I do? Venus was right. I should've treated them better. I was barely there for Hiccup. Even less for Venus. What do I do Valhallarama? By the time we get back, the supply ship will already be gone. Hiccup goes where ever Venus goes… I can't lose both of them." He sniffed. I was shocked. The last time I saw him cry was when I got back. He was so happy to see me and them I asked where mom was._

_He looked up and his normally cold blue eyes were now red and puffy. "If they're still there when we get back, I'll try to make amends. I swear on it." I heard thunder in the distance and the scene changed. Too bad I wasn't awake when this happened._

_-Camp Halfblood, 2005; PJ&TO: LT-_

_ I blinked. Where was I? I saw an 11 year old and a half boy half goat kid. They looked up sharply and gasped when they saw me._

_ "Where am I?" I asked. "Where's Hiccup? What's happened to Toothless?" Goat Boy stood up and slowly approached me. I stepped back._

_ "Styx, this isn't good." He mumbled. "Why did you send a Viking here?" he looked at the sky and I backed away again._

_ "Why were you talking to Odin and Thor?" I asked, letting curiosity get the better of me. The goat boy held a hand out. "Who are you?" _

_ "Grover." He said. "I'm a satyr." I tilted my head. The Greeks were supposed to be dead. I slowly took his hand._

_ "My name is Venusar Haddock, but everyone calls me Venus." I said. I looked at the 11 year old and noted how close he looked like Loki. He was based off of both Poseidon and Hades, but mostly Hades. Maybe he was a son of Poseidon._

_ "I'm Percy Jackson." He said. I shook his hand and followed them to a big house. The village looked like ours, but ours didn't have satyrs or nymphs. They stopped at two people and my eyes flickered to the man with a tiger print shirt. Was he a god?_

_ "Ah Percy." The man in the wheelchair said. "What's wrong?" I sighed and stepped forward. Both of them stopped whatever they were doing and stared at me._

_ "My name is Venusar Haddock." I said. The man looked at the 'god', who nodded._

_ "My dear, which religion do you believe in?" he asked. I grinned._

_ "I am a Viking, but I am not a Viking. I am the Dragon Shifter, thus making me unable to be a Viking as they kill dragons." I answered. All four of them looked stumped. "The time I come from, Romans just killed the Greeks. The Greek culture is similar to Viking culture, except there is not as much blood sport."_

_ The man nodded. "Then you know who I am." I frowned. This was most likely a camp for Demigods. Who trained Demigods?_

_ "Your Chiron, trainer of Demigods." I said pleased with the approving look I got. I turned to the god and bowed. "You must be a god. I cannot see you as anything else." The god smiled._

_ "Do you know why you were sent here Venus?" He asked. I shook my head. "You prayed for comfort. Lord Zeus and Lady Hestia decided that the best comfort is a place you have read about, wished to visit when the supply ship comes." I looked sheepish._

_ Chiron looked at me. "You are running away?" He asked. I did my best to hide my tears._

_ "Why should I stay in a place I'm hated at? Hiccup, my twin, has a better time than me. Our father, the chief, hates us. Every time a dragon attacks, he blames me. I can't control them." I scowled. Percy had appeared beside me. "The last raid was the final straw. I'm leaving Berk, my village, and I'm going to go to Greece. Maybe I'll find you there." I looked at the god and he nodded. I sat on the deck and sighed._

_ "But I'll never be able to leave my best friend. He was there when I was taken to the nest. After every argument, he helped me. Our father even went as low to say it was my fault that our mother, Valhallarama, died." Grover looked thoughtful._

_ "What's with the weird names?" He asked aloud. He shrank back when the god sent him a disapproving look. But I laughed._

_ "Viking parents believe that a horrible name will keep gnomes and trolls away. My full name is Venusar Murcia Haddock. A very nice name compared to my brother's, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third." Percy, Grover, and Chiron laughed._

_ "I remember reading about him." They laughed. I perked up. "He was in the Latin class textbooks."_

_ "Really? Did he kill Red Death?" I asked. They stopped laughing and Chiron answered my question._

_ "No…" I raised an eyebrow. "He met me looking for you. He was accompanied by a black dragon he called Toothless. He was about twenty days too late." Chiron sighed. I blinked, suddenly tired._

_ "Return to your home Venusar." The god said. He waved his hand and a goblet of wine appeared. Thunder was heard and he looked up. "Sorry father!" he called. I closed my eyes._

-End of Dream-

I got dressed and put my hair in a single ponytail. I ran to the arena and stood beside Gobber. "We're doing the Zippleback today!" I called to the trainees. They separated into groups and the Zippleback's door opened. I didn't try to move when only Fishlegs and Hiccup were left. I could _smell_ the eel from here.

"FISHLEGS!" Gobber yelled. I still didn't move. Gods know why along with me and Hiccup. Oh, and apparently the dragons as the Zippleback was backing away.

Well done stupid. I scowled.

It's a safety precaution. I don't need a Zippleback to burn Me. He responded. I popped my neck and chuckled at their shocked expressions. "Are we done?" he asked.

"Not my doing." I said in a faked awe voice. Gobber hummed. Did he know of our 'bond'? I walked a safe distance away from Hiccup as he went to the smithy. "You still smell." I said, plugging my nose.

"Shut up." He said playfully. I grinned and helped him redesign the tail fin.

* * *

**Read and Review! No Flames! All those who review will get my famous cupcakes!**


	5. Dragon Nip and Gronkle

**Hi! i know it's been a long time since i updated, but i have a good reason! School! to tell you the truth, high school sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I, Ashwood's Flame, do not own How to train Your Dragon. I only own Venusar Haddock.**

* * *

We tested Toothless' new tail \fin and saddle the next day. Hiccup had made great progress and one of the highlights of that day was watching Hiccup chase Toothless around with the saddle.

When we finally got the saddle on, it was Hiccup who looked at me. "Venus, can you try it today?" he asked. I bit my lip.

"But I'm normally there to help you." I said weakly. Toothless nudged me and I sighed. "Fine." When I sat on the saddle, it felt weird. Toothless took off and I easily controlled the fake tail.

"**Are you okay?**" Toothless asked. I smiled softly. He always cared about others, not himself, like the way Guolega raised him.

"I'm fine." I said. I landed him in front of Hiccup. "Your turn." I said. Hiccup looked pale as he got on. I followed them around. When they went to land, Hiccup was tossed off of the saddle. I caught him and went back to my human form.

We went back into the long grass and I inhaled deeply. "Venus?" Hiccup asked. I snapped out of my trance.

"D-Dragon Nip." I murmured. We found Toothless rubbing the Nip in his face. "**T-Toothless we need to leave.**" I said, pulling on his saddle.

We coaxed the Night Fury away from the Dragon nip, but I swore I still smelt some. We spent the rest of the day experimenting with the saddle, trying to see which setting would be the best.

When the day ended, I fell asleep. Once again, I dreamed of the camp.

-Camp Halfblood, 2006; _PJ&TO: SoM_-

I walked through the camp. I looked around for Chiron or the god, who I came to realize was Dionysus, when I ran into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry!" I said, looking at the man. He had gray hair and an outfit that had 0001 on it.

"Watch it." He said shortly. I stood there confused, until the boy, Percy, came.

"Hey, Venus right?" he asked. I nodded.

"Is your name short for-." I started. Percy cut me off.

"Yea, it is. Did you know about my dad?" he asked. I walked with him as we went towards some houses.

I nodded. "It was either Lord Poseidon or Lord Hades." I said. We went to a sea themed house.

"He is Poseidon." Percy said. I sat criss cross on a spare bed. "Should you even be here?" I shrugged.

"I dunno." I said. "I just fell asleep. So how long has it been for you?" I asked.

"A year." Percy said. "You?" I smirked.

"One day." I answered. There was a knock on the door and a honey blonde came in.

"Percy, we need to work on our-." She cut off when she saw me. "Oh… who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Venusar Haddock, but you can call me Venus." I said. "Before you ask, I am a Viking." The girl nodded.

"Percy, can I talk to you?" she asked. When Percy left, I felt my world fade away.

"Nice seeing you again Percy!" I called as I blacked out.

-End of dream-

I woke up and got ready. I dressed just like Hiccup, except instead of a stupid tunic, I got a knee length dress with brown leggings. My brown fur boots kept my feet warm along with my coat. I walked to the edge of the ring.

Gobber started the lesson and I smelt the Dragon Nip again. "Urgh, Hiccup!" I growled. The Gronkle smelt it as she charged Hiccup. She fell in front of him and he rubbed it on her snout.

Other villagers came around me and talked when they saw it was my twin. "I knew the Haddock twins were worth their cost." One murmured to another. I felt a pang, but I ignored it. I mean after all, the village hated me.

I went to Toothless when Hiccup couldn't. I easily tossed the fish over and climbed above the stupid shield Hiccup tried to bring. I tossed the basket in front of him.

"Hi Toothless." I sighed. I flopped down on the grass beside him. I played with it until Toothless laid down beside me. "What am I going to do? Hiccup's gaining popularity with the village, but I'm getting nowhere."

"**Then don't let them get to you.**" He said. "**If they can't appreciate you for you, they don't deserve you or your powers.**" I smiled.

"Thanks Toothless, I needed that." I said. "I'm thinking, once the next supply ship comes, of going to Greece. Try and find a camp for Demigods." I said.

We talked until Hiccup came. "Hey Venus." He said. He placed the saddle on Toothless and we tested the saddle.

Good news, it worked. Bad news, We have to go into Berk to free Hiccup from Toothless. What fun this will be.

I went as a sentry. "All clear!" I called softly. Hiccup led Toothless to the Smithy, where Astrid appeared out of nowhere.

"Tell me the truth: Are you helping Hiccup?" She demanded.

"What? No!" I said. "I would never help him with that!" there was a quiet pause as I saw Toothless fly off. "You know what, I don't have to do this." I pushed past her and ran into the forest.

I met the guys at the ravine. We freed Hiccup and I sighed.

"Hiccup, let's go back home." I said.

* * *

**Okay, shortest chapter i've writen. i hate my computer, it has a memory issue and deletes my chapters after i save them. -.-***

**Read and Review! No Flames cuz i will flame you back!**


	6. Scratches for the Nadders

**Hey guys... *Rubs neck nervously* it's been a while. i've had so much with school and moving that i completely forgot about this fic until my dad reminded me to update ****_all_**** of my stories. i'm proud to admit that this chapter will have many people going 'Whaaa?!'! If you don't understand this chapter, then re-read the first chapter, mainly when Venus is thinking about her knowing Toothless for years.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Percy Jackson. i only own my OCs. (Translations at the bottom)**

* * *

The next day, we visited Toothless before we went into the arena. Hiccup had the bright idea to start scratching the Night Fury as I meddled with the saddle. "You better not be enjoying that too much." I said, not looking up. I knew Toothless was leaning into Hiccup, welcoming the scratch. "_Both_ of you."

There was a thump and I looked to see Toothless almost passed out on the forest floor. He moved his head and _then_ passed out. "Whoa, what happened?"

I shrugged. "You got his sweet spot. Every Dragon has on, right where we can't reach it." I explained. "My guess is the Night Fury's is under the chin."

We went to the arena where I sat on the edge. I suddenly regretted telling Hiccup where some of our spots were. Once again, it was down to Hiccup and Astrid. I rolled my eyes and left before I saw Stormfly hit the ground. Of course, I was wondering the forest when something stopped me. Someone was following me.

I turned around to see a guy with shaggy black hair and the brightest green eyes imagined. He also had the most breath taking smile. "W-who are you?" I stuttered, trying not to allow myself to fawn over him.

"**You know who I am ****_Fallega_****.**" He said. I opened and closed my mouth, gaping like a fish. "Venus?"

"T-_Toothless?!_" I finally gasped out. "What in Zeus' name are you doing here?! How are you human?!" Toothless chuckled and I almost collapsed. Why was I acting like this?

"_Fallega_, do you not remember my mother telling us that us dragons can speak your language and also appear as one?" he retorted. I looked away and scratched my neck, slightly embarrassed.

"~maybe" I sang, making him laugh. "But seriously, why are you here? If the others saw you-."

"They'll see you talking to another Viking." He said. I huffed. "Do you really expect me to reveal myself to over a hundred Vikings?"

"No, so please go back before Hiccup gets here!" I begged. "Astrid already thinks I'm helping him! If she found out about you, we'd _both_ die!" at this Toothless tensioned.

"You and Hiccup..." he breathed. I realized that we were the _only_ ones who knew about him. If we died, so would he. My heart clenched at the thought. "I would never allow you two to die." I noticed he looked very pained when he said this. "I'd rather die myself."

"Then let's go." I said, unaware of what my traitorous eyes were doing. He hesitated before approaching me. I wasn't sure what he was doing until I was in his arms. He was hugging me! Toothless – I really need to find out his true name – was hugging me!

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. I finally realized that I was crying. Why was I always crying in front of Toothless? I shook my head stubbornly. From what I could tell, the trade ship would arrive in a few weeks. Maybe I could sneak Toothless with me.

"It's nothing." I murmured. Faintly, I could hear him scoff. I shook my head, hoping he would drop it, and slowly walked back to the ravine. Faint whispering came to my ears and it was from Toothless.

**_A_****_pláneta_****_með a_****_hiksti_****_Sala á spelkum_****_reiði_****_af the nótt_****_skulu_****_losa um_****_upp_****_misskilið_****_kapp_**

**_Á dreka breyting vilja giftast Nótt er dýrið og friður munu ríkja Þá sátt kemur_**

I felt myself pale. That was a very old prophecy. Only one knew the true translation. The Elder. I wasn't sure what happened, only that Hiccup's face appeared in front of mine. And that I was on the ground. "..us? Venus?" he asked. I groaned.

"W-what happened?" I asked to the now dragon Toothless.

"**I don't know. You just passed out after the west breeze came.**" He said. I rubbed my head but stood up. I needed to talk to the elder. And I wasn't about to wait.

Hiccup took Toothless' saddle and I went back to Berk. I wasn't entirely sure what to do, but all I knew was that I had to confront the Elder. As soon as I got to the door, she appeared. Despite what you may think, she can talk, but she doesn't like to. And after seeing my face, her face fell and she sighed.

"What did I hear?" I asked.

"Venusar Haddock, what you heard is what is to come." She said. my eyes narrowed. Yes, I knew of prophecies, but really?

"It holds both you, your twin, and you beloveds life on the line." A voice said from behind me. I whirled around and felt sick. Oh, the gods must hate me. Why was he here? He wasn't supposed to be back until next week! Unless…

"S-Stoick!"

* * *

**I'm so mean! Okay, here's what Toothless is calling Venus:**

_**Fallega**_**: Beautiful**

**I don't want to ruin the prophecy, so if you copy it and go to google translate, have fun decoding it! i know i had trouble finding the right language. i'd say they're near Iceland, don't you think?**

**Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite!**


	7. Explanations

**Aaah! I'm back! I just confimred it. Venusar "Sagan is my most popular story! Sadly, after three (I think) more chapters, Arc 1 of Venusar "Sagan will be over and I will be giving it a break to work on my other stories. Now, last chapter, I left it on a cliff hanger. Aaand...**

**We get to see more of Human!Toothless! Now, i got a smoewhat nasty, but helpful PM from someone. I'm not going to say who, but I was going to make that little part a surprise. =( Now you guessed it, so I put it in this chapter. Also, after this chapter (I know it's late to do this, but I keep forgeting) I will be responding to your reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. I only own Venusar and some other certain aspects.**

* * *

_Previously on Venusar "Sagan:_

_"It holds you, your twin, and you beloved's life on the line." A voice said from behind me. I whirled around and felt sick. Oh, the gods must hate me. Why was he here? He wasn't supposed to be back until next week! Unless…_

_"S-Stoick!"_

I was purely shocked when he smiled. He full blown _smiled_ at me. I couldn't even remember the last time he did that. The Elder smirked and nodded her head slightly. "Venus. You're still here." He said relief in his voice. I barely had time to react as he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Stoick! Can't! Breathe!" I gasped out. He laughed and dragged me back to the house. "Stoick, what are you doing?!"

"Venusar, I'm so sorry." He said, making me freeze. "I didn't mean half the things I said and the other half I didn't even think about." I scoffed, finally able to pull my hand away.

"I'm sorry as well, but it's too late." I said, eyeing him warily. "Your actions have both caused my life and my legacy to go down in flames." Stoick looked confused. "Don't remember? I believe you said something about killing every dragon just as I was about to go out and you suddenly pointed at me saying that if I don't take you to the nest within the week that I would never have a place among Vikings. Like I ever had one to begin with!" Once again, I began whaling into him, but this time, I wasn't yelling. I thought about what I said before I said it.

"Venus, I didn't say anything like that." He said, looking positively confused.

"Maybe, maybe not, but ever since I was able to walk, you've preferred Hiccup over me. When… when mom died, you treated us like dirt. You only looked at us with those disappointed scowls." I found myself filling with rage and paused for a second. "I'm sorry, I really am, but my life on Berk ended when I was born." With that, I turned around and walked out. I went to the smithy, but Hiccup wasn't there. "maybe he's with Toothless." I murmured.

I went to the gorge and looked around. I couldn't sense anyone. I sighed and sat down at the edge of the lake. "Nice place." A voice said, making me jump. I spun around and smiled when I saw who it was. "As a human it seems much nicer. Not as cramped." Toothless said. I smiled and giggled some.

"Yes. Imagine being a Nightmare and being stuck in here." I said, making him shudder. "Have you seen Hiccup? I need to tell him something."

"No. I haven't seen him since he left." He said. I half frowned. Toothless finally stepped into the sun light, letting me get a better look.

He had slightly tanned skin, but you really couldn't tell as his scales – which became a shirt, pants, and boots – were still a dark midnight black that I loved. "So, now what do we do? We can't go to Berk but we can get out of this gorge!"

"I don't really know this island." He said which I knew was total BS. "Maybe you can show me around." I rolled my eyes, but got up from where I was sitting.

"If you wish." I sighed dramatically. Sadly, I didn't watch where I was stepping and my ankle rolled. Toothless easily caught me and I finally noticed how bright his toxic green eyes were. Both of our breathes caught as we realized how close we were.

-Hiccup's POV-

I knew who's dream it was as soon as I opened my eyes. Venus. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Sure enough, as soon as I walked into the camp area I've been seeing, I saw Venus with someone else…

"Is that Hiccup?" I heard him asked softly. Venus looked up in shock.

"It is! Toothless, you can't let him see you yet!" she said. I rolled my eyes, but pretended I didn't hear them. Ever since Venus discovered her powers, I realized I had some too, but not as drastic. I couldn't shift –That we know of, which is odd because Dragon Shifter twins (Yes, Dragon Shifters have happened before, but they were killed as soon as they were taken to the nest) shared powers – or speak Dragonese, but I could understand it.

I could remember certain points during the first night Venus had transformed, but we had both blacked out from her pain, which came along with our bond. The human Toothless ran off and I went up to Venusar. "Ven, where are we?" I asked. She looked around and frowned.

"It looks like the forest around Camp Halfblood." She said. Wait, how did she know of the camp? "I've been dreaming of it from a few nights now."

"So have I." I admitted. We were always close. That's why I was most likely going to leave with her when Trader Johan's ship comes to Berk. There were footsteps and we both turned to see Toothless and the centaur called Chiron along with half of the campers. I looked at the other half of the group and frowned. They wore silver shirts and black pants, but they were all girls. The one with the small circlet was staring at me and Venus in shock.

"Hiccup and Venusar Haddock." She said. we, me and Ven, looked at each other and then at her.

"Do we know you?" we asked together. Don't think Venus wasn't the only one to see the sadness in Chiron's eyes. I thought back to the one time I read the book on Venus' nightstand. Something about how the two twin gods, Apollo and Artemis, were once close and gradually grew apart.

"Hey Chiron, where's Percy?" Venus asked, kneeling down and petting Toothless. "**Hey Toothless.**" Half of the girls, who were younger than me and Venus, drew their bow and I quickly stepped between the arrow tips and Toothless.

"He's already been hurt once." I said. They still didn't lower their bows until the head girl looked at them sharply. I looked back at Chiron with a frown. Where was Percy? He was normally the first one I saw.

"We don't know." He answered. "Perhaps you two could help?" Venus and the girl snorted and I scowled.

"He's not the best with tracking." Ven said to the confused looks. "Took twelve hours to find Toothless." I half turned to her.

"Oh yeah? And who was the one who suggested to search the other side of Berk when she could've sniffed him out?" I retorted. "Or when we were seven and decided to go into the woods and you forgot how to fly as a Terrible Terror?" Her face got redder as I continued.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Now shut up!" Venus laughed, pushing me slightly. I grinned in victory as we split up. Something was telling me to go north west. I looked at Venus and she nodded slightly.

We slipped away from the group and got thirty feet before we turned to see Toothless following us. "Come on bud." I said. he came in between us as we slowly walked into a clearing with a giant rock structure. I saw Venus frown and sniff the air. "You got a scent?"

"Yeah… I can also smell something else." She said, frowning even more. "Percy?" she called. "Percy, where are you?" the group found us about a minute later. The rocks opened slightly and Perseus came out with a ghostly blonde who reminded me of Astrid. Seriously, she was see through. We all grouped around him.

"Percy, where were you?" Chiron asked as Venus and I made it to the front.

"We've been so worried!" Ven exclaimed. "They were searching for you guys when we came!" Percy's jaw dropped when he saw both of us standing together.

"Gods, they do look like them standing together." He muttered. "Good thing they don't fight." In an instant, I knew he was talking about Apollo and Artemis, even though I didn't really know about it besides they fight.

"They do!" a camper call. "I caught it on a voice recorder too!" both me and Venus looked confused.

"What's a voice recorder?" I asked, making Venus stifle a giggle behind her hand. The campers looked at me like I was crazy.

"Dude, where do you live?" someone asked. I just decided to close my eyes.

"Ven, next time I say something like that, slap me." I said. she smiled all too sweetly. Next thing I knew, I was rubbing the back of my head. "What was that for?"

"You already asked me to slap you if you asked me to remind you to do anything ever again." She said in a sweet tone.

"You didn't have to do it that hard." I grumbled. I looked at the others as my vision blurred.

-Venusar's POV-

I woke up and yawned, feeling as if I had just ran a marathon. "See, this is why I go and then you go." I complained as we went down the steps. "If we go at the same time-."

"Our bond is stretched and our bodies don't get rest." Hiccup finished. "I already knew that Ven. The thing is, I can't control when we go." I grimaced. I was the same.

"You and me both." I sighed. I paused, waiting to see if I could hear something. Sure enough, I could. "Come on. We have to get to the…" I dropped off as I saw Hiccup grab something. "What in Zeus' name is that?" I said, smiling at his expression.

"My new hat." He muttered. I forced back a giggle. "Oh, wait!" he cheered slightly. Next thing I knew, I caught a matching hat. It carried mom's scent. "You own breast plate hat." He snickered.

The hat fell to the floor in a second. "Eeew!" I squealed. "That's disgusting! I'd rather eat worms and dragon vomit again than wear a breast hat!" Hiccup looked relatively disgusted.

"I did not need to hear that." He muttered. I grimaced. "I know, I know, you didn't have to eat it." We continued to the ring. Every now and then, I looked towards the cove. Today was the final test. If Hiccup did this, he would have to go against the Nightmare. The same kind that killed mom. And he would have to kill it.

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked it. I'm on chapter seven (On word, so that would be like eight maybe?) right now.**

**Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite!**


	8. An Unexpected Trip

**I'm back! So, we're reaching the end of the first 'wave' of sorts for ****_Venusar "Sagan_****. After a month or so, I'll be working on this again. Anyways... This chapter we go to a place of the past and poor Venus breaks down. Also, (I can't remember if it was a PM or Review) someone told me twins normally shard powers, so I'll be explaining something in the next chapter. Also, I've updated the summary.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. I only added a few characters to the plot and twisted it some.**

* * *

We got to the ring to see everyone waiting. Some cheered at the sight of us while others pushed me away from Hiccup. I tripped over Mildew's extended staff and snarled slightly at the sight of Nadder teeth on it. "Ven, you okay?" Hiccup asked, helping me up. I smiled slightly.

"I'm ok." I said. He shot a dirty look at Mildew with my other supporters (Who refused to shun me because they knew I both hated my powers and that I was a sweet girl), who just sneered at all of them. We stopped at the gate. "Remember, today is the Gronkle, again." I sighed. "Just don't raise your hands and let Astrid knock her out. You_ must not succeed today_." I stressed.

"Okay, okay!" Hiccup said even though he was smiling slightly. "What is it?"

"Hiccup, if you win today, you'll go against the Nightmare. And you'll have to kill him." I said softly. "Once you kill it, you won't be able to see Toothless. Ever." His face fell.

"I'd rather cut my foot off than never see that dragon again." He said, composing himself. I half smiled and hugged him.

"Be careful." I said and then walked off. I stood beside the elder as the match started. Everyone but Hiccup and Astrid went out, like always. Hiccup and Astrid both dived for the same barrier and I had to put my hands over my eyes. "Oh, this isn't good." I moaned. The elder patted my shoulder in slight comfort.

I uncovered an eye to see Hiccup thrust his hands in front of him. The Gronkle fell to his feet, remembering that he wasn't a threat. And then she fell asleep. Both I and Hiccup felt the other's horror. I couldn't stop myself as I bolted. Next thing I knew, I was sliding down the rock wall in the cove, unable to stop.

Toothless quickly stopped me and I realized I was shaking. "**What is wrong?**" he asked, nuzzling me. I buried my head in my arms and let out a choked sob. Hiccup would have to kill a dragon. Either that or join Alvin and be an outcast.

"Something really wrong." I said, looking up. "Toothless… Hiccup's been chosen." His ears flattened in a second. He knew what happened to Vikings who were chosen. They got to do their first kill in the training ring. "He can't know that you know."

"**Your hurting that he's been chosen Venus. It's not right.**" He shot back. I sighed and looked away.

"Toothless, I could never be chosen. I can never train. The dragon inside me won't let me." I murmured. Five minutes later, Hiccup came in with a basket of fish and his harness on. I pushed Toothless in the cave he made as I saw Astrid come down as well. Hiccup smiled when he saw me, but I didn't smile back.

"I've decided to leave." He said brightly. "Will you come with us?" I stayed silent. "Venus?"

"I told you not to win!" I hissed. "Hiccup, you don't know the consequences! As soon as you kill a dragon, I…" I bit my lip and dropped off. "I'm leaving by myself Hiccup. No one can stop me." **Look around you stupid! You brought Astrid to Toothless! I'll be hiding in the trees so you can 'convince' me.** I thought to him.

I raced behind the rocks and flew away as a Nadder. As promised, I hid in the trees.

-No one's POV-

"We're leaving!" Hiccup called to the panicked night fury. "for indefinitely." He muttered. "You better know what you're talking about Ven." There was a sound of metal being sharpened and the brown haired teen looked up, not to see his twin sister, but to see his crush Astrid. "Astrid!" he yelped. "Uh… what are you doing here?"

"I saw you with your sister!" she snarled. "No one gets as good as you!" she jumped down from the rock she was sitting on and grabbed Hiccup's riding vest. "It better not involve this." She heard a small growl and started to where the Night Fury was, debating on trying to get to his friend or his rider. He decided to get Hiccup and somehow get him to go after Venus.

"Uh, you caught me! It was all me! Venus knew I was coming here and told me she was leaving! That's it!" he said, putting Astrid's hand on his chest. "Go ahead, take me to the village. Take my honorary kill away!" Astrid bent his hand backwards to where they all heard his wrist snap and he dropped to the ground. "Argh, why would you do that?!" he cried out.

Meanwhile, Venusar felt a stabbing pain in her front right paw. She looked down to see it unharmed. '_Hiccup!_' she thought. '_Why would Astrid hurt him?!_'

"That's for lying to me." Astrid said harshly. She then proceeded to drop her ax on the smaller Viking's stomach. "And that's for everything else!" Finally, Toothless let out a full blown growl. Did she not know she was hurting Venus as well?! "What…?" Hiccup got up just as Toothless raced from his hiding spot. "Get down!" she yelped, tackling him to the ground.

All Toothless saw was red. How dare she touch him! Next thing he knew, Hiccup's arm was in front of his line of fire. He arched his back, but didn't fire. "Astrid, calm down." Hiccup said slowly. "Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid."

"**Don't touch him!**" Toothless snarled. Astrid took that as a run and looked at the dragon trainer.

"You're crazy!" she said before taking off. Toothless sat back with an expressionless face as Hiccup sagged.

"Duh duh, duh! We're dead." He said lifelessly. Toothless paced without moving and then tried to go back to the cave. "Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Hiccup called, running to the seething dragon. He hopped on, ignoring his broken wrist, and the two raced after Astrid. "If she gets to the village, they'll kill you and Venus!"

Astrid had just jumped over a log, expecting her feet to hit the ground. Instead, she was picked up by the swooping Night Fury and placed on the highest tree. Then Toothless decided to _land_ on it and make it bend dangerously.

-Venus' POV-

The tree beside me bent and I looked up to start giggling. Toothless was right above me, sitting on it. Then I saw Astrid hanging from it. **Hiccup, Astrid!** I panicked, praying she wouldn't look down. Luckily, my survival instincts kicked in and my silver scales went from a noticeable sliver to a midnight black in a second. I was also in my Night Fury form, so I just looked like a normal Night Fury with blue eyes.

What seemed like forever, Astrid finally got onto the saddle. "Toothless, down. Gently." Hiccup said before turning to Astrid. I flattened my ears as he took off, going straight up. Well, there goes Astrid's little trust. I sighed, knowing I would have to go after them. I took off and saw them start spinning. "THANK YOU FOR NOTHING YOU USELESS REPTILE!" Hiccup yelled over the wind. I snickered and dived after them.

"Venus?!" Astrid yelled over the wind. I nodded slightly and did my best to extend my wings more. "No way in Thor's name am I getting on!" She yelped. I shrugged and stopped diving. Instead I looked towards the sea. The mainland was over there somewhere. "I WON'T TELL, JUST GET ME OFF OF THIS THING!" I heard Astrid screech. I looked to see Toothless now flying straight.

Hiccup looked back slightly and let out a small smile. Toothless went into the clouds while I stayed under them. I never liked flying up there. He came back down and Astrid looked at me, embarrassment in her eyes. "It's okay." I said. "I'm used to people judging me before they get to know me."

Next thing I knew, the dragons were surrounding us. And they were going to the nest. I made my scales darken, but I couldn't get away. Too many dragons. Most of them were my friends and would never betray me, but the Queen's magic controlled them. "**Venus, go to your human form!**" A Nadder by the name of Shallowstone yelped. I nodded and since Toothless knew what was going to happen, transformed.

Toothless caught me and hugged me to his wide chest. I knew it was awkward, as Night Fury's legs were short, made for sprinting, not long distance. We dived and the nest came into view. I whimpered and buried my head in Toothless' chest. "The nest." Astrid gasped softly. "Venus, this is where you went?" Toothless landed clumsily on the platform he was raised on and I slipped out of his hold and behind Astrid.

"It's nice to know all of our food goes into a hole." Hiccup said lifelessly. I winced.

"Hiccup, it's what's down the hole that's our problem." I said, looking at it blankly. "If Hátign shows herself…" Astrid looked confused, but I could sense Hiccup's sudden urgency as the last dragon, a Gronkle, spat one fish out and scratched himself. "No, no, no." I whimpered, feeling the evil magic stir. "Move!"

The Gronkle didn't hear me and Hátign came out and ate him in one chomp. Everyone, including me, shrank back and I saw the Gronkles family crying. Hátign came back out and sniffed the air. "**Dragon Shifters…**" she hissed. "**Night Fury…**"

"Come on Bud, let's go!" Hiccup said.

"**On it!**" Toothless said. Hátign launched herself forward.

"**Kill the twins!**" She yelled. A Zippleback tried to stop her and got bit in half, making me start to cry. We got to the cove and I slid off. I grabbed my head and sobbed. Deaths… I caused those deaths.

"It's like a beehive!" she said. "And that thing is the queen!" I shuddered and Toothless nuzzled me. Hiccup was kneeling beside me and glared at her. "We have to go tell your dad!"

"No." Hiccup said sternly. "If he finds out we've been to the nest, he'll think Ven took us! And look at her! She said she would never go back to that place even if she was going to die!" Astrid looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh gods. You spent two months living like that." She said. I shook my head.

"The… the last week, we found out I was the true dragon shifter. H-Hátign, the queen, or Red Death, plotted to kill me until Guolega, Toothless' mother, took me from the nest." I said, my voice shaking. "I found out from Toothless that she died two months after." Astrid looked at Toothless in shock.

"**It's true.**" Toothless said, nodding. "**I went on my first raid when we were ten.**" This time, Hiccup looked at Toothless.

"Come on. We need to go."

* * *

**Damn, I feel bad for writing that. Guolega's death will be revealed in the next wave, so you'll have to wait. In the chapter with the Eel scene, Venus and Hiccup were talking through a bond that I like to have with twins. I noticed that Fanfiction, how ever, didn't like it, but it's supposed to be**

**Well done stupid.** I scowled.

**It's a safety precaution. I don't need a Zippleback to burn Me.** He responded.

**Reviews are very welcome!**


End file.
